


Litttle Game

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Deadly Game, some info may be inaccurate because ive only rewatched up to season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Seeley wakes up somewhere strange and unfamiliar only to find out he’s part of something he really doesn’t want to be.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Litttle Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a bit! That's mostly because I've been moving away from fanfiction lately. But hey! A fic for Bones and bad things happen bingo! Enjoy!!

When Seeley woke up, he had to wonder when the whole being kidnapped to get to something Bones or one of the other squints had or hell one of them entirely would end.

Honestly he was getting really, _really_ sick of the waking up disoriented and no clue where he was bit.

Sure he could only remember it happening on Grave Digger case, but given his head felt like it was going to split in half he was going to assume there was more instances for the time being.

 _”Booth! I’m_ so _glad you’re awake!”_

Seeley ducked instinctively at the sound of a voice coming from overhead, then he got the sense to try and blink away the fuzziness to his vision and look around for a source.

“Sheryl?” he called, blinking harder when his vision didn’t clear the first few times.

_”I thought I told you to call me Sher, lovely.”_

“And I thought I told you to stop calling me lovely,” he answered, feeling relieved when his surroundings finally started coming into a sharper focus.

Sheryl wasn’t in the room, but he did see one of those megaphone type speakers he was used to seeing at boy scouts summer camp.

Or boot camp before he was deployed.

“Where are you, Sheryl?” he called when she didn’t make another comment, trying to get a better grasp on what was going on around him.

The room was empty except for the small table he’d woken up next to. There was three— no four weapons laid neatly on the wood.

None of them were a gun.

_”Somewhere safe, you don’t need to worry about that right now. You gotta get through the rest of the game first!”_

Seeley repressed the urge to groan, but allowed himself to glare at the megaphone where Sheryl’s grating voice was coming from.

It felt like it was being jackhammered into his mind, but he’d go with the not psychokinesis answer.

Bones’ voice rang in the back of his head, correcting the word to telekinesis. Usually she’d give some protest of the concept, but Seeley imagined his head was in too much pain to try and make up a rant right now.

“What game?” he asked, dread filling his chest as his eyes were drawn back to the weapons and his fear of the worst started settling in his mind.

_”Oh it’s nothing much, really! Just a series of tests, I gotta know if you’re strong enough after all!”_

“Why do I always get the psycho killer cases?” he muttered to himself, picking up a bowie knife from the table.

_”You gotta pick one of those weapons! I was careful not to include a gun, wouldn’t be fair to any of my employees after all!”_

Seeley grit his teeth, feeling his jaw tighten the same as his grip on the handle of the bowie knife’s handle.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?


End file.
